Deal or no Deal
by HermioneMaggieJareau
Summary: Hotch recieves a strange phone call from George Foyet. Also,Reid snaps, Morgan gets the hell scared out of him, and don't call Prentiss a certain name.
1. Chapter 1

Description: This is basically of parody of the season four episode, "Omnivore."

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story.

* * *

**"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences." ~Author unkown.**

* * *

Chapter One

After a long day of working a case, Hotch is resting in his room, when the phone rings.

"Hello?" Hotch asked.

"Uh, hello Hotch? This is George."

"George who?"

The phone goes silent as George is trying to think of his last name.

"You still there?" Hotch asked, impatiently.

"Yep. You know, I really don't think it's any of your business what my last name is." George said, sounding offended.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Hotch said, apologizing.

"I forgive you. Now back to what I wanted to ask you. Deal or no deal?"

Hotch was now confused.

"What the hell do you mean deal or no deal?"

"Damn boy! You are the nosiest person I have ever talked to!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just calm down, and let me think before I decide."

Hotch begins to think, when all of a sudden, Reid jumps out of the closet. Morgan jumps out from under the bed covers. And Prentiss jumps out of the bathroom.

"Take the deal Hotch! Take the deal!" They all shouted.

Hotch was now freaked out.

"Holy shit! How the hell did you three get in here?"

"Room key. Duh! And you thought we were stupid." Prentiss said, holding a key in front of Hotch's face.

"Nerd!" Morgan and Reid said laughing.

"Whatever. Hey George, I've made my decision."

"So is it deal or no deal?"

"No deal."

"Damn, you should have taken the deal. Oh well your loss." George said as he hung up the phone and popped an inflatable Santa and Snowman with a sewing needle.

Hotch also hangs up the phone when Reid snaps and punches him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you realize what you have just done?

* * *

End of chapter one. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Description: Reid continues his rampage.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.

* * *

"Reid calm down. It was just a simple question. Deal or no deal? And Hotch said no deal."

"You shut the hell up! By the way, who the hell invited you here?"

"Uh Reid, you're the one who asked him to go with us." Prentiss said.

"Did I ask you, white trash tramp? I don't think so. Now Morgan answer the question!"

Morgan had the "is this guy insane?" Look on his face.

"Prentiss just answered the question a minute ago." Morgan said, irritated.

"Fine take her side!" Reid shouted as he shoved Morgan out the window.

Morgan screams like a girl, falls out the window and is now hanging onto the ledge.

"Reid, I really think you're going a little overboard with all this." Hotch said.

"That's it! I'm sick and tired of people always getting in my damn business!" Reid shouted as he began beating up Hotch.

Apparently this was entertainment for Prentiss because all she did was sit on the bed with a bowl of popcorn and a soda, and cheered for Reid.

"Woo! Yeah! Hit him with the chair!"

Reid picks up the chair and smacks Hotch over the head with it.

"Ow! What the hell is the matter with you?" Hotch demanded, holding the back of his head.

"Prentiss told me to do that." Reid said as he continued to beat up Hotch.

"Reid, I really think you've caused enough damage!" Prentiss said, sounding frightened.

"Shut up, Emily!"

"That's it!" Prentiss angrily shouted as she picks up Reid and body slams him onto the floor. "Listen closely. You can beat the hell out of me. Make me go undercover, but nobody calls me "Emily!" Do you understand?"

"Yyyes ma'am." Reid stuttered.

"Emily, everything's fine now." Hotch said as he placed his bloody hand on Prentiss' shoulder.

Prentiss drop kicks Hotch.

"I said not to call me that!"

"Em… I mean Prentiss! Please help!" Morgan pleaded as he hung onto the window.

Prentiss drags Morgan back into the room.

"Thanks Prentiss. Oh my God! Are they okay?"

"Yeah they're fine. Just unconscious. They'll wake up in five to ten minutes.

"Alright then. Hey you wanna go get keys to someone else's room?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go."

Morgan and Prentiss exits the room.

* * *

**"Good decisions come from experience, and experience comes from bad decisions." ~Author Unknown**

* * *

End of Story. Please tell me what you thought. And thanks for reading.


End file.
